My Heart Will Go Ugh
by Nirianne
Summary: Kai lost a beybattle to Tyson and the price for losing: KARAOKE WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS! R&R!
1. My Heart Will Go Ugh –Part 1–

**A/N: **Ahhh! This story wouldn't leave me alone! I'll give you this much: this brewed in my head when I typed the latest chapter of _Dating 101_. I had to do something with it! Stories spawn more stories, who knew? I promise that this'll be a two or three shot for sure! Please excuse me if it doesn't make sense; I'm on a sugar high right now and it's snowing!

Let's see if you recognize some of the songs I used here :D

I hope you like it! Read and review, loves ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Kai lost a beybattle to Tyson and the price for losing: KARAOKE WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS!

* * *

**My Heart Will Go Ugh…**

Kai twitched. Dranzer landed beside his foot after a humiliating defeat. He didn't lose on purpose; he was _forced_ to lose on purpose! The two culprits stood adjacent from him with halos right above their heads supported by red devil horns. Note to self: never trust Rei and Max… _again. _Tyson stood there with a smug look on his face; arms crossed, just waiting to boast beating Kai, using his best friends as distracters. Kai had _great_ friends, didn't he?

Picking up Dranzer, Kai avoided eye contact with Tyson. "You won."

"**HA!** That's right! I won fair and square!"

Using your friends as distracters doesn't count as 'fair and square' in Kai's rulebook. However, this was Tyson. This was Tyson's dojo and this was Tyson's beydish.

"…"

"And now Hiwatari-kun, you gotta keep your end of the bargain!"

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…_

Wrapping an arm around his friend Tyson said happily, poking his friend in the chest. "Well now, shall we go?"

_Someone shoot me._

Tyson, Rei and Max left the dojo in high spirits! Tyson planned this all along; truth be told, he wanted Kai to be happy and well, this was the best way how! Well, not only that, Tyson thought this was the best way to humiliate him after he jumped ship several times! It was payback time!

When Tyson revealed his plan to Rei, he didn't buy it at first. Rei was not easily convinced since the older teen thought it was foolish but when Rei actually thought about it, it was an interesting concept:

Kai + singing karaoke = pure entertainment!

Heck, if Kai was to wed in the future, this would be something Rei would tell his kids over and over… and over again! His kids would never see him the same again! Cold, silent Kai sing karaoke with his best buddies? Win!

Max didn't need any convincing; he was already in the plan during its early stages of development. The blond always thought Kai seemed so miserable by himself—the lone wolf as Max described. Well, not anymore! These were the thoughts running through Kai's mind: _shoot me._ He shook his head; this was probably the worst bet he got himself into. Previous bets always resulted in Kai winning, no questions asked. No dirty tactics were used. Right here, right now he wanted to be on the first plane to Moscow where he could dig his own icy grave and be done with it. Of course, he wasn't the type to back down from anything._ Might as well go with it._ He could always shoot himself later.

A painful thirty minutes later, the boys arrived in downtown, standing in front of the karaoke place, the venue for the ultimate showdown! The venue where Kai, the silent warrior would _sing_. Butterflies fluttered his stomach, bashing his insides, ready to erupt. Remember the volcanic explosion of Mount St. Helens in 1980? That's exactly what was brewing within Kai. Exploding now would result in him being bed ridden for a very, _long_ time albeit; he wouldn't need to go through total humiliation.

Tyson pushed him into the store, immediately greeted by the sales clerks.

"Welcome!" the girls greeted simultaneously with smiles as bright as the sun. "For how many today?"

"Six!" Tyson replied, winking at the girls.

They giggled, followed by Max. Whispering into Rei's ear Max said, "Tyson's such a flirt!" The atmosphere in at the karaoke place had mix feelings. On one hand people aka Kai's best buddies in the whole wide world was looking forward to their leader lending out his voice. On another hand the karaoke place seemed like… death. He did _not_ and was _not_ looking forward to this however, if he chickened out now, what would people think of him? Caught between a rock and a hard place, he was defeated. His opinions didn't matter anymore…

The boys were lead upstairs into a large karaoke room with the walls painted white and turquoise with stickers of musical notes pasted to the north wall. It was no surprise to the boys there was an enormous poster of Ming-Ming advertising her new concert, _Musical Miracles_ taking place in three weeks time at the Tokyo Dome. Tyson guided Kai to the couch forcing him to sit. Sitting next to his best bud, he reached out to a clear folder flipping through the pages for a suitable song. Sitting down on the other side were Rei and Max who browsed through the beverage menu.

"What do you guys want?" Rei asked, scanning through the list of beverages. "Mind you none of us are over the legal—"

"Sake."

All eyes fell on Kai. With arms crossed, he wanted, no, demanded sake. Scorching hot sake to soothe his mind or his tongue, which ever worked best for the situation.

"No can do," Tyson said, wagging his finger. "We're not letting you get drunk and besides you're eighteen!"

"…"

The door opened as a waitress walked in. Pulling out a notepad she asked for the boys' orders.

"Sake," Kai said with eyes shut.

"May I see your ID?"

Just like a magician, he pulled out an ID card out of nowhere. Impressed, she examined the ID. Yep, it was legit. "Thank you. Hot or cold?"

"Hot."

"Alright," she scribbled it down.

Behind the notepad, _everybody_ stared at him with jaws on the floor. How'd he pull that off? Hmmm… maybe he wasn't as 'innocent' as everybody made him out to be. Ordering cola, Sprite, Mountain Dew, orange juice and a glass of water, the waitress left, leaving the boys to pick up their jaws off the floor.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Max questioned, leaning over Rei asking Kai.

Opening an eye, Kai nonchalantly replied, "Fake ID."

Wow. The boys were about to question him further until the door slid open; Hilary and Kenny have arrived!

"Yo!" Tyson shifted, allowing the two to sit next to him.

It was** hell** from that moment on with the entire team in this condemned room. You had the Slave Driver (Hilary Tachibana) screaming at the Egotistical, Pompous Moron (Tyson Granger). Poor Kenny sitting between the two forced to listen to their screaming matches over the nose bleeding music. Kai remained silent, sitting with his arms crossed, unmoved from his original position… except for the sake bottle in his right hand. Max was busy flipping the pages for songs and Rei inhaled takoyaki. At the back of Kai's mind, he hoped Hilary would keep Tyson occupied, that way, time flew by faster and his karaoke sentence would be done with.

"Hey guys!" Max piped up. Nobody heard him. Trying again Max yelled a bit louder, "Hey guys!"

Poor Maxie was ignored. Now how would you get people's attention through screams and music?

"**HEY GUYS!**"

Hilary, Kenny and Tyson plugged their ears. Max placed the microphone down with the most devious smile an innocent being produced.

"Now that I got your attention, I think we're all here for one thing," Max grinned.

Kai quickly took another sip out of his sake bottle.

"You're right," Hilary nodded, breaking eye contact with Tyson. She leaned over pulling out another clear folder from under the table hunting for songs. Locking on to a song she asked, "How about: _Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely _by The Backstreet Boys?"

"Meh," Tyson replied, leaning back into the couch with fingers interlocked behind his head, "Too depressing."

"Hmmm," Max scratched his head, running his finger down the page. "Hey, how about: _Immigrant Song_ by Led Zeppelin? Or _We Will Rock _You by Queen! Amazing artists for our amazing friend!"

Max. You are evil. Say no more. Period.

Feeling left out, Rei pulled out a folder and scanned the songs of pure evil. He was more into the Mandarin artists. He loved traditional songs, it soothed the soul. In this case, he had to choose a song for his friend. Tapping the side of his head he said aloud, "Hey guys," Everybody's attention turned to him. "Um… how does this song sound: _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred?"

One giggle. Two giggles. The entire room exploded into laughter. Below them the sales clerks smiled at each other listening to the teens' hysterical laughter, laughing their hearts out to the point debris fell from the ceiling and into their tea cups.

"They're having fun, aren't they?"

Kai face-palmed, rubbed his face, sinking deeper into the couch. That was probably the worse song in existence! Rei tilted his head in confusion. Hilary instructed Kenny to go to YouTube and show Rei the music video. Rei's golden eyes widened the moment the video began playing. The tunes, the images and the lyrics were… BRILLIANT!

"Hahaha! I can't believe I chose that song!" he turned to Kai, eyeing him. "You really should do this song then, my dear friend. It _completely _suits you."

Rei smiled. Kai narrowed his eyes at him shooting imaginary poison darts into his throat.

"I hate you," Kai mouthed.

With his smile growing exponentially with every second Rei said, "This is for beating me. As retribution, this bodes well with you, don't you think?"

"I hate you."

Kenny already had an artist in mind. It didn't come up as a surprise when he suggested it.

"How about a Ming-Ming song?" Kenny piped up. Oh, he felt his heart melt just mentioning her name… _Ming-Ming. _The lovely singing goddess of musical perfection… Ming-Ming…

"What was **THAT**?"

Hilary abruptly stood up, fingers clawed into the large Ming-Ming poster behind her. Tearing it down, she threw it to the side. Turning her head around, a vein was clearly visible on the side of her head. Give her a lighter and well, you get the idea.

"Would you mind saying that again… Kenny?"

The brunette quickly shook his head, "Um, nothing! Ha. Ha. Ha! _Eep!_"

"Hey! I found a song!" Tyson piped up.

Like ninja-like reflexes, he snatched the remote from the clear table quickly selecting the artist and the song.

"I chose this one: _Same Old Brand New You _by A1!" Tyson pulled out another microphone out of the box and shoved it to his best friend. "I hope you like it!"

Kai didn't flinch. Instead, he lifted his head slightly meeting Tyson's brown eyes. "I'm going to kill you…"

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"…"

"Oh! You want to do a duet with me?"

Could this situation get any worse? Yes! Tyson stood up with much enthusiasm, getting ready for the song. As for Kai, he wished he dug his grave years ago if he knew today would be the most humiliating day of his life…


	2. My Heart Will Go Ugh –Part 2–

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect any since… my ideas are sometimes out of this world, lol. But I thank you again to those who read, reviewed and favorited the story! ;)

Condemn me for the old songs I grew up with! HA! Yes, I'm ancient!

Let's see what else? If you find Max out of character, I do apologize… **BUT HE'S JUST TOO ADORABLE TO NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT :D **Oh, I know the story is supposed to be mainly focused on our singing champ here, lol, but I like to write about others too. They. Are. Evil. Period.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Kai lost a beybattle to Tyson and the price for losing: KARAOKE WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS!

* * *

**My Heart Will Go Ugh… (Part 2)**

Kai was grumbling; the music was loud, upbeat and annoying. These were the thoughts running through Kai's mind. He wanted _out_. He didn't want any of this! His eyes moved to the large sliding window. If only he made his way to the window (regardless if they were on the second floor), he could make his escape and hopefully, never be seen again. Ever. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case; Hilary made sure she and Kenny sat by the window barricading his attempts of escape. They were evil. It didn't help when Max and Rei sat on his left barricading the door. They too were evil. Right now he was buying time; he did _not_ want to sing. Staring at his bottle of sake, he downed it all in one gulp. The other problem? He couldn't get buzzed even if he wanted to; he naturally had a high tolerance for alcohol. God damn it.

His hand clutched tightly on the microphone hoping to destroy the damned contraption. The microphone by far was winning, resisting Kai's intense grip. The only thing he broke was sweat forming on his forehead.

"Come on Kai! The music's starting!"

Hell took over when words appeared on the screen followed by Tyson's… 'singing'. Everybody knew Tyson Granger was loud but add a microphone to the mix, everybody braced themselves. Even the great Hiwatari plugged his ears; he didn't hear singing but he heard **TYSON'S LOUD VOICE!** Everybody plugged their ears waiting for the chorus…

_Another night, another day,__  
__What I can say,__  
__You're still the same old brand new you,__  
__You break your promises in two,__  
__What can I do,__  
__You're still the same old brand new you__!_

So, anybody deaf? Kai took this opportunity to speak, not sing, "I hate you all…" With the song's conclusion, Kai placed down the microphone, picked up a bottle of sake (bottle number two) and chugged it down. Tyson flopped down beside him, stretching and applauding himself for a job well done. Nobody dared to say anything; his voice still echoed in their ears like freaking gongs! Just to think, if Daichi was in here with them… well… permanent hearing loss was inevitable. Thank you O Great and Mighty One, for sending Daichi back to his hometown this summer. Without your help, we were faced with many deaf teenagers.

"That was fun!" said Tyson downing a glass of water. "I want to do it again!"

He reached to pick up the microphone before Hilary snatched it away in fear of her exploding eardrums. "My turn!"

Tyson scowled. As usual, he was about to protest until she gave him 'the glare'. He huffed, plopping back into his seat; arms firmly crossed mumbling whines under his breath just like a five year old. Hilary rolled her eyes, picking up the folder flipping through the pages for a song.

"Ohhh, I found one!" quickly snatching the remote, she typed in the song. With a smile on her face she stood up glaring daggers at the World Champ. Her eyes narrowed to slits, "If you interrupt me," and she slid a finger across her throat. Enough said.

Hilary chose the song, _Once Upon a December _by Liz Callaway. Sweet, soft, melodic rhythms echoed in the room. The disco ball above them revolved as bright lights reflected off the mirrored panels in sync with the melodies. When she opened her mouth, her soft voice flowed out with the instrumentals. Nobody expected Hilary to have a soft, sweet voice. Who would have thought?

_Just like drill sergeant,_ Tyson thought bitterly. _Ugh! At this rate everybody'll fall asleep! I must do something!_

Without even thinking (dude, when do _you_ think?), Tyson grabbed the spare microphone hoping to duet with her but instead, he released a loud, nasty burp! Hilary stopped. All eyes were on Tyson. Tyson's innocent brown eyes shifted to Hilary who shook uncontrollably. Hearing a loud cracking sound, he noticed small plastic black fragments raining down from her clenched fist. _Gulp… That was the microphone._ He was doomed.

Tyson thought he was smart, thinking of employing something he saw from TV. He thought if he sweet talked his way, he would be free as a bird! Swallowing hard, he inched toward Hilary with arms wide open, hoping (and begging) for forgiveness from Queen Hilary.

"H-Hey Hilary! Um… sorry about that! Ha. Ha. Ha! Did I ever tell you you're pretty when you're mad?"

Tyson sat in the corner hugging himself, rocking back and forth after Hilary's ultimatum. Deep down, Kai actually felt _sorry_ for the World Champ but he got what he deserved, pushing her buttons until it jammed. Max was by Tyson poking the poor boy with a yakitori stick. Hilary was nowhere in sight; she left for some much needed fresh air. The air was less tense now that Hilary exploded and Tyson… well, to ponder Hilary's words. Nobody knew exactly what she said but they were threatening enough for the World Champ to shiver in his boots.

"I guess Tyson won't be singing anymore!" Max said brightly walking over to the table, plopping himself between Kai and Rei. Looking at Kai, Max said, "Want to do a duet with me?"

Kai responded by drinking his sake.

"Oh come on!" Max poked Kai. "You lost the beybattle and the bet was you are to sing!"

Kai opened an eye meeting Rei's golden eyes. The other teen shrugged, he wasn't going to bail Kai out. No way. "Max's right."

_I hate you both._

Kai did not remove the sake bottle from his lips. Instead, his amethyst eyes moved, meeting Max's baby blue eyes. He knew the blond was trying to employ one of his cute looks hoping to persuade him. _So predictable. _Kai cleared his throat but the more Max stared, the more Kai felt uncomfortable. He never realized a stream of sake continued down his throat. Before he knew it, sake bottle number two was gone. Now he had no excuse to drink except…

"Max," Kai said sharply. "Order me another sake bottle and I will consider your offer."

"Yay!"

And this was why you don't mix sugar with Max, he glomps you. Kai sighed, waiting for his new impending doom…

Fifteen minutes. He counted fifteen minutes until the sake bottle was delivered and now it was empty. Bottle number three meant _nothing_! He didn't even feel the effects of the alcoholic beverage! He was snapped out of his daze when Max shoved the microphone to his chest. Kai shot a glare at Rei who silently snickered. The teen in question broke eye contact and pulled up the folder to laugh behind it. This was going to amuse him. Kai made sure one of these days he would get his revenge! He won't say when but he'd make _damn_ sure he'd embarrass Rei when Mariah came to visit. Just you wait.

"Sing with meeeeeeee!"

_I want to shoot myself right now._

"I picked out a song for us!"

_Really, right now would be nice._

"**ICE ICE BABY!**"

_Where's death when you need it?_

The song started with the distinct finger clicking sound and awful dancing on screen. Max was already up on his feet doing the exact same thing, jumping side to side, clicking his fingers. The beats picked up as words appeared on the screen in white sentences. Now what was Kai to do? It really did _not_ help with Rei laughing behind the folder mumbling something along the lines of, "I-I need to take out my phone!" Kenny barely kept his composure; both hands were securely around his mouth trying desperately not to laugh! Tyson still remained in the corner.

Max was too absorbed in singing; he didn't even notice Kai wasn't singing. Good. Kai only pretended to say the words when in fact, he completely changed the lyrics to his liking, "**Kill, kill all!**" Everybody's attention was on Max who jumped around like a dancing monkey at the circus only with a microphone in hand.

_Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby__  
__Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice_

_Yo man - Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!_

_Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold__  
__Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold _

The room exploded with laughter from Rei and Kenny, minus Kai and Tyson. The bubbly teen ended the song with his not-so-trademark pose, sticking out two fingers gesturing 'peace'. Max grinned at his friends, plopping next to Kai. Wiping sweat for his forehead, his grin widened. Kai felt uneasy; whenever Max grinned, the blond was not done yet. Not by a long shot. His eyes were fixed on Max when the blonds' hand moved into his pocket pulling out a jawbreaker and popped it in his mouth. Great, just great, more sugar for Max. What's his next song going to be? _Can't Touch This_ by MC Hammer. Oh no, dear god no.

Max made an attempt for a conversation with Kai, who was mentally scarred for life.

"How come I didn't hear you sing?" Max asked quizzically tilting his head just like a confused puppy.

Snapping his eyes away Kai quietly replied, "Because you were too loud,"

"Oh." Max then broke out into laughter, "Hahaha! Next time I'll tone down so everybody could hear your voice!"

"Uh huh,"

So far, he was getting away with not singing. Nobody realized Kai didn't sing, instead, he spoke with hatred spilling through his teeth. His teammates failed to hear it. In a sense, Kai wanted them to hear what he _actually _thought about this entire operation! Kai was a teen of few words, just the way he liked it. However, when he talked, he meant every word of it; his words were law… until today.

The door opened with Hilary entering. Clearly, she had cooled down. She scanned the room and sure enough, her eyebrow rose, questioningly.

"What'd I miss?" she asked sitting next to Kenny.

"Max and Kai sang _Ice Ice Baby_!" the brunette barely contained his laughter.

Although this didn't happen but Kenny imagined Max and Kai performing the _Ice Ice Baby _dance with the Blitzkrieg Boys as the backup dancers. Of course, he couldn't say it aloud in fear of Kai skinning him alive.

"You guys sang without me?" Hilary exclaimed with a hand placed over her forehead, motioning playfully being hurt.

The two in question, well, one of the two in question nodded with a smile on his face. Hilary smiled, turning her attention to Rei who _still_ held the folder hiding his face.

"What's up with him?" Hilary pointed out.

"Rei's lost it," Kai replied instantly glaring daggers at his friend. He hoped the folder would disintegrate while his stares burned Rei alive.

The teens watched the folder shake uncontrollably until Max reached over pulling the folder away from Rei. There was Rei, grinning like a madman.

"Kai," he said firmly.

Kai immediately tensed. Rei used his low and persuasive voice; not even the great Hiwatari was immune to it.

"You're singing with me next,"

"…Do I want to know?"

And with that, Rei's grin widened.


	3. My Heart Will Go Ugh –Part 3–

**A/N: **Do I make your insides hurt? :p Well brace yourselves for more madness… and a teeny tiny bit of booze. _*Cough* _Rated T for… um… **TOTAL CATASTROPHIE** :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Kai lost a beybattle to Tyson and the price for losing: KARAOKE WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS!

* * *

**My Heart Will Go Ugh… (Part 3)**

"**EVERYBODY LOVES KUNG-FU FIGHTING!**"

Want to guess who sang this line? Well, let's remember the events occurred an hour and a half ago.

Kai stared at Rei, no; he glared poison darts into the teen's throat hoping his attempts would bloom into fruition. So far, his methods were not working simply for the fact he didn't have the power to make poison darts out of thin air or let alone, shoot them with his eyes. It was hopeless, he thought releasing a sigh. Right now his eyes moved to the three empty bottles of sake… Sake… Hm.

"Rei," Kai turned his head to the smirking teen. "Would you like to drink with me?"

Yes, his plan was somewhat translucent but by this point, he'd try anything. The raven-haired boy's grin suddenly wiped off his face. Why would Kai, an under aged teen invite him, also an under aged teen to drink?

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kenny pressed his palms against his face, shaking his head side to side. This wasn't good! They're breaking the law! Oh god, he thought about it now: news reporters getting their fill on the Bladebreakers wasted! He envisioned the disappointment on Mr. Dickenson's face! Oh the humanity! Hilary just _stared_ at her friend who drove himself nuts. She assumed at any minute, Kenny would fall off the couch and roll on the floor like he was set ablaze.

"So what's it to me?" Rei asked, folding his arms in suspicion.

"Drink with me and I promise you we'll sing together," Kai responded flatly with arms folded and with fingers crossed beneath his scarf, away from Rei's sharp eyesight.

"You'll keep your word?"

"Definitely."

Rei fell into deep thought; he was not the type to break rules but in this case, chance was too tempting. He wanted to see Kai tortured through singing. Being the rational one, he thought and thought about it, thinking and rethinking about the consequences. Releasing a sigh, just this once wouldn't hurt.

Lifting up a finger Rei said, "Just one."

"Just one."

Rei never said one bottle of beer. The Chinese teen stared at the amber bottle, eyes fixed on the bubbling liquid inside. He was one not for drinking but perhaps just this once. Just this once. Luckily, this wasn't the first time he was introduced to beer, in fact, in White Tiger Hills on special occasions; he went out drinking with Lee. Kai smirked under his scarf knowing the teen fell right into his trap. Of course he ordered another bottle of sake. Let's see what Rei made of the situation. Reaching out for a bottle opener, Rei snapped the cap off with one fluid motion. His golden eyes moved to Kai one last time trying to locate any hidden agendas the other teen had. None.

"Cheers," Rei said.

"Cheers,"

Lifting up the bottle, he took one quick gulp. The cold, alcoholic beverage slid down his throat sending illegal goodness into his digestive system. Hilary watched them drink expression a frown. She was concerned about the two. This was nothing more than a test of wits and wills.

"Alright Hiwatari, keep your word,"

"Finish the bottle then I'll sing with you,"

"…You liar! You didn't say anything about finishing it!"

"What? Did you really think 'Drink with me' meant one measly sip? Man up, Rei."

Rei twitched. Oh boy, this wasn't going well! Alas, the test of wills continued. Rei gripped onto the beer bottle forcing the liquid down his throat. Kai watched him at the corner of his eye, his smirk growing ever so widely.

Slamming the bottle onto the table with a loud thud, Rei was slightly buzzed; he quickly shook his head remembering the contract. His golden eyes stared at Kai, unfazed by four bottles of hot sake.

"Alright!" Rei pointed at the teen in question. "Pick up the mic!"

"Let me finish mine first," Kai was enjoying this too much!

"Pish,"

This was working all too well, Kai thought taking more sips. Why didn't he just give sake to Tyson and Max? They'd shut up instantly… or would they? Nah, it was a bad idea. Both of them were naturally hyper and with the introduction of alcohol into their fragile systems, either they would flop onto the floor and die or jump out the window then die. Kai noticed Rei was getting uneasy watching his friend drink _ever so slowly_ he decided to order another beer. Immediately catching on, Hilary voiced her concerns.

"Hey! I think one's enough, don't you think? If you drink too much you won't be able to sing!"

Rei grinned, "Of course I can! I have a high tolerance for this!"

Of course, this was coming from a boy whose cheeks suddenly turned rosy red. Now Hilary did the same thing Kenny did; she pressed her palms against her cheek shaking her head side to side. Today was _not _going to end well. Beer number two was quickly delivered and with all thoughts of rationality out the window, Rei drank. Max, who remained between Kai and Rei scrunched his nose. Ugh! The stench of beer was unbearable! The American teen quickly moved to Hilary and Kenny's side he dubbed, 'The Children's Zone'. Everybody knew Rei wanted to be equal, no, scratch that. Rei wanted to be _better_ than Kai in everything. Well, if he thought for one minute Kai could out drink him, he was wrong.

Max turned to Hilary nervously, "Sooo, do you want to duet with me since those two will be busy drinking?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!"

Max and Hilary quickly picked up the folders, browsing the pages for songs ignoring the intense staring match behind them. They decided on a song, _Ichirin no Hana_ by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Feeling the heat from behind, Kenny asked if he could join in as well. He didn't want to become a referee or something. He was having none of it! The trio quickly selected the song. Hilary immediately stood up, mimicking Maki, the lead singer on the screen.

Rei leaned into the couch staring at the cold, amber bottle grasped in his hand tightly. Ugh, he didn't feel great but he had to keep this end of the bargain. Turning to Kai, he hoped by now he was done with his drink…? What the hell!

"Kai!" Rei hissed through the storm of beats. "What's taking you so long? One little bottle shouldn't take you ten minutes to drink!"

Kai hid his smirk, "Sake is a drink that should be enjoyed through drinking… slowly,"

Rei wanted to explode. Kai was playing him! This wasn't fair! The thoughts of ripping out his own hair were more—**ugh**!

"Then how come you drank so fast when it was Max's turn?"

"I panicked,"

"…"

"Okay, no more games, Hiwatari! After they're done singing, it's _your_ turn! Understood?"

Kai nodded… Like it would ever be his turn. With the trio still singing and Rei staring at him, Kai quickly devised another plan. Another beer for Rei seemed to be the best solution but the Chinese teen was catching on fast. Right now, he wasn't buzzed enough; he could still speak in clear sentences. Hmmm…

"Hey guys!" their attention turned to Max. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna order some food?"

"Hey good idea!" Kenny added picking up the food menu. "So what should we order?"

Hilary placed down the microphone. "Salad for me!"

"Crispy chicken wings for me!" Max said brightly.

"Hot barbeque chicken wings," Rei replied.

"Mediterranean pizza," Kai answered with his eyes closed.

Kenny turned his attention to Tyson, who continued to rock back and forth in the corner. "What about you?"

The World Champ slowly looked up at Kenny. "Teriyaki chicken crepe…"

Quickly jotting down everybody's orders, he dashed out of the room. Hilary and Max began talking leaving Rei to still stare at Kai.

"Yes?"

"You're going to sing with me right?"

"Uh huh,"

"I need confirmation!"

"Sure."

"You won't bail out of me this time, right?"

"Nope."

Kai's fingers remained crossed. With a sigh of relief, Rei put on a reassured smile. He stretched and walked out the room. Hilary and Max took their conversation outside leaving Kai and Tyson in the room alone. Now it was time to act. Tyson was still in a daze so he could be ignored. Looking to the left making sure nobody was around, Kai snatched Rei's bottle and poured in _all _the liquid from his sake bottle. This was why he took so long to drink; he didn't drink it. He pretended to drink. All this time, he saved the liquid for Rei. Swirling the bottle quickly, he placed it down, returning to his previous position. Just in the nick of time, Hilary and Max returned, still talking. Rei returned shortly afterwards feeling a sense of victory; he was going to hear the great Kai Hiwatari sing and completely humiliate himself! Ha! To think that he would be buzzed over a beer, yeah, like that'll happen. He sat down eyeing his friend with a smirk.

"Excited?"

Kai didn't respond. Instead, he picked up his sake bottle taking another sip. Before Rei was about to talk, Kenny burst into the room with a tray of food.

"Sweet!" Max exclaimed quickly clearing the table of microphones and folders. "Food!"

The aroma of food slowly made its way to the World Champ in the corner. Tyson snapped out of his daze, eyes scanning the room for the source of the lovely fragrance. Bingo! He crawled over to the table, immediately salivating.

"Ewww! Gross, Tyson!" Hilary snatched her bowl of salad expressing her disgust towards Tyson's hideous gestures. "Go drool somewhere else!"

He ignored Hilary's hygienic concerns and snatched away his questionable crepe. Devouring his meal like a starved elephant, Tyson's eyes landed on a bottle of beer. Moving from the bottle of beer he met Rei's gaze.

"Eh, I didn't know you drank,"

"I actually do but not often,"

"Oh."

The group sat, eating for in silence for fifteen minutes. During those fifteen minutes, Kai watched Rei intently observing the teen sip his tampered drink. Little by little he noticed Rei shook from side to side, trying to sit up straight, that is, if he could tell which side was straight. His plan bloomed into fruition.

Feeling slightly 'concerned', Kai said, "You seem a bit wobbly there, Rei,"

"I'm… fine."

He smirked. Quickly wiping the smirk off of his face Kai continued, "So, do you want to sing?"

Rei's fingers ran through his hair thinking about Kai's offer. It was something he couldn't pass up! They were going to sing together! "Yeah!" Rei's voice exploded. "Let's **DO IT!**"

"Really Rei, if you're not feeling well…" Kai kept a straight face. He pinched himself forcing himself to stop smirking.

"Yeah Rei… maybe you shouldn't…" Tyson said, sitting next to his buzzed friend.

But Rei never listened. Instead, he reached for the microphone and missed. Yep, Rei wasn't buzzed; he was drunk. Everybody watched him with concern and consideration in their eyes, all except Kai of course. After many failed attempts of locating the microphone, Rei finally grabbed onto its plastic body.

"Where's the ON button on this… thing… Whatever it is."

Kai pinched himself harder reciting, _Do not laugh, do not laugh, do not laugh._ Kenny quickly snatched the microphone away from Rei turning the device on. Rei stood up and quickly toppled to the left, falling onto Tyson.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Here, take another sip," Tyson offered Rei the tampered beer bottle.

"**TYSON, NO!**" Kenny, Hilary and Max screamed simultaneously.

Too late, Rei chugged down the entire bottle in one swift motion. They were doomed. He was doomed. Kai was not. By this point Rei paid no attention to Kai who sat there smirking beneath his scarf.

"Um… any song you would like to sing, Rei?" Kenny asked returning the microphone to Rei.

"Pick a random one for me…"

"Ugh, okay,"

And so Kenny did. Browsing through the lists and lists of songs, Kenny selected _Kung-fu Fighting _by Carl Douglas. Either this was going to be a slaughter house or mad house; you choose. The distinctive words of, _Oh-oh-oh-oh_ appeared on screen. Rei didn't sing yet. Everybody hoped he wouldn't. He was too drunk to sing! Rei's golden eyes could barely focus on the lyrics on the screen. He saw a myriad of blurred words and images mixed together forming some sort of blob-like creature.

"You there!" Rei said loudly pointing to the screen, "Get off the screen!"

Everybody turned to the screen but there was nothing except the lyrics. What in the world was Rei seeing? Jibberish exploded out Rei's mouth. 'Jibberish' in the sense all the words which came out of Rei's mouth was Mandarin. Everybody looked at each other trying to decipher what the Chinese teen babbled about. Everybody except Kai who understood every word. Quickly shaking his head, Rei's eyes _finally_ focused onto the English lyrics. Rei opened his mouth and (kind of) sang,

_Everybody was kung-fu **FIGHTING** _

_Those **CATS **were fast as lightning _

_In fact it was a little bit **FRIGHTNING**_

_For they **FOUGHT** with expert timing_

Rei lost all self control; he delivered punches and kicks into the air, completely absorbed by the song. What was scary was Rei actually _knew_ kung-fu and to get kicked by Rei was definitely not the plan. Tyson quickly ducked from one of Rei's chops. Kenny, Hilary and Max huddled together in the corner protecting themselves with three cushions.

"**Ahhh Rei!**" Hilary shrieked, covering her head with a cushion. "Please don't kick here!"

"Please don't!" Kenny added hiding his face behind the cushion.

"Well this is fun isn't it?" Max smiled nervously moving his head to the side, avoiding Rei's kung-fu kicks. "Could someone call the White Tiger X or something? I think," Max ducked. "We need help."

"I'm on it!" Hilary dialed Mariah's number. Thank GOD they were in Japan on vacation! "**MARIAH? SAVE US! PLEASE BRING LEE! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**" God, she wanted to cry! How could one, _one_ normal day of karaoke turn out this disastrous?

"**Ahhh!** Let's just hope they come here in time and tame Rei!" Kenny ducked into Hilary's lap just avoiding a flying cushion.

This was simply too amusing, Kai observed, placing down the sake bottle. Good thing he was far from Rei's reach. Maybe karaoke wasn't so bad especially when you have morons singing for you.

_Everybody was **KUNG-FU** fighting_

_Those **TIGERS** were fast as **THUNDER** _

_In fact it was **A LOT** fighting_

_Make sure you have expert **PLUNDER**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

**_KITTY CAT FIGHTING!_**

_Oh-oh-oh-ugh_

**_MUST BE AS FAST AS—_**

Rei collapsed. The three in the corner removed the cushions, so did Tyson. They approached Rei and poked him, making sure it was safe.

"**EVERYBODY LOVES KUNG-FU FIGHTING!**"

And Rei was out like a light. Tyson poked Rei and nodded to his friends Rei was safe to move. Everybody lifted Rei up onto the couch as Hilary folded one of the paper plates using it as a makeshift fan. Max pinched his nose the moment the smell of beer filled his nostrils. The door slammed open with Lee entering. His golden eyes locked onto the sleeping form of Rei. Well not sleeping, more like dead drunk. He sighed. Mariah sped into the room knocking her brother to the side. Crouching next to Rei she demanded to know what happened. Everybody explained with concerned what happened… all except one.

Mariah's eyes shot to Kai who continued to remain silent. "Is that all?"

Kai nodded. "Rei wanted to sing so bad so I let him sing,"

An odd vibe caught her attention. Snapping her head to Lee, he too caught the strange vibe, "Alright Hiwatari, what are you not telling us?"

"Nothing."

"You know something!" Mariah was in hysterics, trying to flush out information from Kai. "What did you do?"

Kai huffed. Opening his eyes, he met their golden gazes and replied with a firm voice.

"I did nothing. I did _not_ encourage Rei to drink. He did it himself. Ask the others."

The moment Hilary, Kenny and Max were about to respond Kai gave them a _glare_. They immediately reconsidered their answers, giving the Wong siblings Kai's lies. Lee listened diligently; every so often he moved his gaze to Kai who, as usual, kept quiet. Needless to say, whatever the teen had up his sleeves would probably remain there. Lee made a note to interrogate Rei when he woke up and _if_ he remembered anything.

Shaking his head Lee said, "Well since we're here might as well stay here,"

_What?_ Kai shot a look at Lee. That wasn't the plan! The plan was for Rei's team to take him home!

"Hey that's a good idea, Lee!" Mariah exclaimed, sitting next to Rei. Fanning him with a folded paper plate she continued, "I wanted to try out karaoke for a long time! This'll be fun!"

_God dammit!_ Kai mentally cursed, clutching onto his arm tightly, nails digging into his skin.

"So," Lee took a seat beside his sleeping friend. "Who's up next?"

The entire room stopped and turned toward Kai's direction. All of the Bladebreakers sung except Kai.

"So, I see you're the last one to sing, Kai," Lee narrowed his eyes. "I think all of us would like to hear you sing. Come on, let's hear it."

_I hate you all._

What was Kai to do now? With little time he had left, he began devising a new plan for the sake of his pride and dignity.


	4. My Heart Will Go Ugh –Part 4–

**A/N: **A breather chapter. The insane and final one shall be next! Ya, keep you all in suspense why don't I? Yeah, hate me :p TD92, you are evil for giving me this idea! HA! And sorry if this isn't the best or fluid chapter… I had troubles writing it…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Kai lost a beybattle to Tyson and the price for losing: KARAOKE WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS!

* * *

**My Heart Will Go Ugh… (Part 4)**

_Crap._

This was the only word running through the mind of Kai. What was _he_ supposed to do now?

_I hate my life._

All his thought out plans was perfect until the introduction of the Wong siblings! Looking around the room, he saw _everybody_ staring at him waiting for the define moment he picked up the microphone and _sing_. His options were bleak; he broke down the following possibilities: jump out the window and bolt, hide in the bathroom with a window then bolt or last but not least, sing the damn song and hang himself later.

Kai moved and suddenly everybody tensed. Clearing his throat but clearly annoyed he said, "I'm going to use the washroom."

"Oh no you don't!" Lee stood up. "You're going to ditch us, aren't you?"

Kai stared at him, "If it makes you feel better I can relieve myself here."

Directly to the point he was. Everybody looked at each other nervously with Lee clearing his throat. The lion stared at the phoenix with distrust; he did _not_ trust him. Why would he?

"Fine, you can go but I'm going with you!" Lee exited the door with arms crossed and said, "I'm going to keep a _close_ eye on you making sure you _don't _escape!"

All of this... All of this was done just to hear Kai sing. Kai huffed, exited after Lee. Escorting him to the washroom, Kai slammed the door shut, locking it from the other side. Here he was, inside the washroom and Lee waited outside. Kai looked around and to his luck, there was a window.

_Maybe fate isn't too cruel after all._

After minutes of pondering and planning, he leapt onto the toilet seat then onto the ledge. Kai pushed the window outward and with luck suddenly dwindling, it refused to budge another inch.

_God dammit… I'll just have to squeeze through._

If only he could break this damn window his life would be a bit better but that would force Lee to kick down the door and drag him by his scarf. Pushing out all the air from his lungs, he maneuvered himself slowly out the window. So far so good; he managed to get his head out, followed by his torso, hips and legs. He hung precariously outside the building holding firmly onto the window and the ledge. Beneath him was nothing. No, this was not the movies were there were a bunch of random boxes beneath him to safely secure the fall. Yeah, no. There even was a large garbage disposal unit on site!

_Here goes… Three… Two… One!_

In midair he flipped and landed on the ground unfazed; a perfect ten landing! After all, it was only a two story building. He glanced up at the window with a smirk. Now it was his time to make his escape.

"Is it me or is Kai taking forever?" Mariah inquired, glancing down the hallway watching her brother tap his foot with agitation. "It's been fifteen minutes!"

"It is odd," Kenny stood up. Pointing to the hallway he said, "I think we should check it out. He _did_ drink four bottles of sake non-stop. Maybe… he collapsed?"

Tyson leaned into the couch, unfazed. "Kai? Collapse? Please. It's Kai. He's a one man army. He can endure anything,"

"I still think we should go check," Hilary said, walking out the door heading toward Lee. "Hey Lee."

His golden eyes fixed on her, "What?"

"Don't you think Kai's been in there long enough?"

"Who knows," Lee gruffly replied ignoring Hilary. Unfortunately this was something Hilary didn't take too lightly: being ignored.

"Listen you!" Hilary raised her voice jabbing a finger onto Lee's exposed chest. Welcome World War IV. No scratch that; World War V. "One of our friends is in there for fifteen minutes and it doesn't concern you he may be passed out?"

"**NO.**" Lee shot back.

They're voices echoed down the hallway back into the karaoke room, overpowering the music from the inside. Mariah turned to Kenny nervously. If anybody could put into context, it was similar to a warring dragon and a lion. Both hissed, growled with sparks of lightning shooting out from their eyes. Keep this up and the karaoke place would be no more.

"I think… Hilary just met her match. My brother does _not_ give up in screaming matches…"

Kenny's gaze travelled to the hallway watching those two going at it, "And neither does Hilary."

Frustrated, Lee kicked the door open; he had enough of Hilary's excessive ranting! How does Tyson put up with this, he'll never figure it out! Lee stormed in, about to detonate until his eyes locked onto the mirror:

さよなら。

For _**some**_ of you couldn't read it I'll translate it for you: **SAYONARA.**

It means GOODBYE.

**-**Kai

Lee twitched.

…And Lee exploded. Hilary listened to Lee's profanities (or what she thought were profanities) shooting out of his mouth. Mariah quickly rushed to her brother, calming down the beast. Speaking in Mandarin, she tried her best to sooth her brother and with Hilary's ingenious deductions, reason with him. Lee eventually cooled down and sat down crossed legged. The rest of the gang followed and entered the washroom. There, they all saw Kai's message.

"He ditched us," Max said. "He totally ditched us!"

"Now what do we do?" Hilary turned to Kenny, the brains of the group. Surely he'll think of a plan to catch Kai.

The youngest boy thought about it. How were they supposed to catch the wind? Kai was just like the wind; he comes and he goes. Nobody could ever pinpoint where the teen is. Scratching his chin thinking of a plan, Kenny snapped his fingers.

"We need help," Kenny suggested. "We need re-enforcements."

* * *

Kai appeared on a green hill gazing at the pristine stream beneath; this was the life. Everything was quiet, just the way he liked it; nobody to bother him about singing stupid songs. Sitting down, he leaned back with arms behind his head staring at the clouds.

Kai closed his eyes, "When this is all said and done, I'm going to give Tyson a piece of my mind."

* * *

Everybody stood on front of the karaoke venue with troops assembled. Why on Earth did they need _this _many people just to find one person was beyond anybody's guess _but_ it was Kai. Kenny walked in front of everybody with a stick tucked under his arm pacing back and forth.

"Alright, our objective is to find: Kai. Leave no stone unturned, leave no tress untouched, leave no hill unexamined and last but not least: **SEARCH EVERYWHERE!**"

This was beyond ridiculous! Team Psykick and the Saint Shields stared at the brunette along with the company behind him questioning their sanity (or what was left of it).

"What's in it for us?" Ozuma inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Max stepped forward, "Don't you want to see Kai sing?"

"What?"

"No."

"Hey Ozuma," the red and black haired boy glanced up at Dunga, "I think we should stick around. We get to see his _softer_ side."

"Pish,"

"Oh come on," Joseph elbowed his leader. "It'll be fun besides we got nothing better to do _after_ you made us train like dogs yesterday."

"Agreed!" Mariam added.

There was no winning this argument; agreeing to Kenny's terms, the Saint Shields were off. Watching the Saint Shields disappear around the corner, Kane looked at the rest of the Bladebreakers _still_ questioning their sanity _and_ logic.

Rubbing a hand behind his neck he said, "You guys love doing this to Kai, don't you?"

"Hey, it's not like we enjoy it… much." Tyson replied with a smirk. Instantly bursting out he said, "Okay I lied: **YES WE DO!**"

Max got in on the fun also, "Besides, we want to see him happy! We want him to enjoy himself!"

"…By forcing him to sing?"

"**YEP!**" Max happily replied.

Max, you're too adorable to trust anymore…

Team Psykick _stared _at the World Champ and at Max; maybe agreeing to this wasn't a good idea… Sure, they could help locate Kai but other than that, they really didn't want to face Kai's wrath. The idea of getting skinned alive wasn't in their agenda at all!

Kane huffed, "Alright, we'll get going. If we see him we'll just call you and you all can pick him up."

Kenny shook his head, "No. We want _you_ all to _catch_ him. The moment he smells us he'll disappear," Kenny snapped his fingers, "Just like that."

"Poof?" Goki raised his eyebrow. "Oh come on, he's not a magician,"

_That's what you think…_ Tyson thought recalling Kai's fake ID magic trick. No wonder Kai watched Criss Angel specials.

"Or the wind." Jim added.

Tyson narrowed his eyes, "People, it's _Kai_ we're talking about. He disappears just _like_ the wind. Although at times he appears like a ninja. Who knows. Just catch him, alright?"

"And how are we supposed to catch the wind?" Salima asked, crossing her arms. She was intrigued by such good friends Kai seemed to possess. All they want to do was to make him happy and miserable in the same time. Either way, she was in on the operation!

"I think you guys have to figure that out," Kenny replied. "Just don't get caught. Who knows what he'll do."

"Ah," Kane responded keeping the warning in mind. "Okay, we'll try our best. See you later!"

* * *

It was perhaps three hours after Kai's skillful disappearing act. The sun was gone and the night took over. Kai was still on the same hill he was three hours ago, gazing at the stars. So far, nobody had bothered him.

_Perfect._

Standing up, he was about to leave until he heard a familiar sound; the sound of meowing kittens fell on his radar. Scanning the area, he honed in on the sounds. The problem was he couldn't particularly _see_ where they were coming from! Through deduction, the sounds were coming from beneath the concrete bridge. Finding the source of the sounds he bent down expecting to see a bunch of crying kittens but—

"A radio?"

Suddenly something smacked him deadpan on his face! Kai collapsed, face first into the dirt. The culprits walked out of the shadows with smirks knitted on their faces. Sweet, sweet victory it was.

Kai's eyes twitched, followed by slight movements from his fingers. He heard the sound of voices echoing around him like tribal drums. Surely he didn't take a one way trip to the Amazonian rainforest now did he? Releasing a groan he heard, "Hey look, he's coming to!" That sounds oddly like Max—crap. Opening his eyes, the insides of his stomach fluttered, ready to explode. Surrounding him were his 'friends' and 'enemies'.

_I hate you all…_ He shook his head and mumbled, "I really, really hate you all."

"Nah, you love us," Tyson said gleefully. Picking up a microphone he dropped it in his lap.

Kai turned away and closed his eyes. The thought of being beat up or thrown out the window was more appealing than this! Wait, hold on… why does his shoulder feel… lighter?

"My scarf!" Kai locked eyes onto his white scarf in the hands of Max. Beneath the scarf were scissors. Max grinned.

Tyson put on a fake frown on his face, "All of this could have been avoided _if_ you just sung with me in the first place."

"…I hate you Granger."

"Whassat?"

Kai looked up, shooting Tyson his fiercest death glare, "I'm going to murder you when this is all over!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen when you're hands and feet are tied."

Tyson was _not_ helping the situation with Kai concocting possible things he wanted to do to the loud-mouthed teen! All of this was his fault! Oh just you wait; one of these days he'll get his revenge on _all_ of them. Grinding his teeth and controlling his temper he recited, '_Inner peace, inner peace…_' for the time being.

"So, are you going to sing with me?"

What choice was left? "Yes."

"You're not going to bail out this time?"

"No."

"You're not going to force anybody to drink any more, right?"

"No."

"You're not going to drink yourself to death too, right?"

Kai twitched. "…No."

"Okay, good, he's fine now!" Tyson clapped his hands merrily. Turning to Kenny he said, "Chief, bring on the music!"


	5. My Heart Will Go Ugh –Part 5– FINALE!

**A/N: OMG! THE CONCLUSION TO THIS NOT-SO-EPIC-STORY! YAY!** But yes… erm, anyway, since school is over, this is basically one of the first things that had to be done! I mean, I left you guys on a cliffhanger for how many months now? Lots! So yes, this is the conclusion of the story which haunted me for many, many months! So, I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Kai lost a beybattle to Tyson and the price for losing: KARAOKE WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS!

* * *

**My Heart Will Go Ugh… (Part 5 – FINALE!)**

The tension was murder. Kai sat bound in a chair with this dignity and scarf on the line. On screen was the dreaded song Tyson picked out for him: _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion. To make matters worse, Tyson decided to _not_ duet with Kai. Instead, Kai was to face this song alone. This was not happening! Struggling within the bonds, Kai cursed in Russian. What exploded out of his mouth was anybody's guess except the resident (other) nerd, Hilary. She knew exactly what Kai said. Of course, she wouldn't translate it! Oh no! After all, his swears were not rated PG-13!

"**Hit it!**" Tyson directed the comment to Kenny who pressed 'Enter' on the remote.

As expected (or unexpected), the room darkened. The disco ball above them revolved slowly followed by pockets of colored light glowing on the walls here and there. Welcome to Kai's personal hell, courtesy of your host: Tyson Granger! The girls stood together admiring the sight and sounds while the guys (minus Tyson, Max and a knocked out Rei) scrunched their faces in disgust. This was woman's music! Words appeared on the screen. Kai's time was up; welcome to absolute doom.

Placing the microphone close to Kai's mouth Tyson said, "Okay singing diva, make your move."

Kai twitched. Did Tyson just call him a 'diva'?

Kai opened his mouth, ignoring the lyrics on the screen. "Every night in my dreams, I see you… I hear you… That is how I know you go on… Far across the distance I see myself punching you in the face." Kai mumbled the last part to himself. Note: the punching part.

Tyson frowned. "Oh come on sourpuss, sing with some emotion here!"

Kai twitched. Did Tyson just call him a 'sourpuss'?

"Kai…"

Kai turned to baby blue-eyed Max. He was doing the puppy face. This so wasn't going well, was it? "I have sake!"

"Max!" Hilary exclaimed. "Don't tempt Kai with sake! If he drinks that, this'll all be over!"

"Yeah," Mariah added. "After all, we _love_ to hear Mr. Sourpuss' voice!"

Lee nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why not? I'm sure Kai _loves_ it as much as we do."

_STFU._ Kai thought, glaring daggers at Lee.

As more words appeared on the screen, Kai sang. Each word that slipped out of his mouth was in no way musical. No. They all sounded like death threats even if this song was about love and all that nonsense. The Saint Shields and Psykicks stared at each other. Somehow, they thought watching Kai sing would be an 'honor' but truth be told, Kai looked and sounded frightening. It appeared as if at any given moment, Kai would break out of those bonds and strangle everybody in this room. Ozuma huffed.

"This isn't entertainment!"

"Yeah," Kane agreed. He knew he was in the presence of greatness but… "I think it's time to go."

Salima frowned. "But he's not even at the chorus yet!"

Turning to Salima, Kane said, "I don't think we want to stay here any longer than we have to. Remember, we still have groceries to do plus, it's Jim's turn to clean the house."

Jim frowned grew exponentially. Goki snickered.

"And it's Goki's turn to rip out the weeds in the garden."

Goki frowned and Jim snickered. Mariam huffed.

"Yeah, this is getting pretty boring. Kai sounds like an old dead person or something!"

The Wong siblings paid no attention to the prattling from behind. Instead, Lee was having a blast! Regardless of Kai's 'I'll kill you all' tone, Lee enjoyed every moment of it. Watching Kai suffer was one of Lee's list of things to experience before he died. As everybody enjoyed or grumbled at the situation, Rei remained oblivious to the impending doom.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on and on… and on… and ugh…_

And the song was done! Finished! Kai sang the entire song! Who knew Hiwatari here knew the lyrics to the all famous Titanic song? So, shouldn't this be a joyous occasion to celebrate? The moment Kenny turned off the karaoke machine, he couldn't help but feel Kai's murderous gaze stabbing into his back. Slowly turning around, Kenny's prediction came true; Kai glared at him like Kenny was tomorrow's breakfast. The brunette loosened his collar.

"E-E-Erm…" Kenny sputtered sweating buckets. "That was… f-fun… wasn't it?"

Hilary stared at Kai then at Kenny. She quickly caught the vibe. "Yes! That was fun!" Turning to Mariah, Hilary asked. "Right?"

"Oh yes!" Mariah clapped her hands.

"I enjoyed watching," Lee stated. "Though Kai sucked at singing but watching him forced to sing was great!"

At this moment, the Saint Shields and Psykicks went _poof._ Everybody jumped the moment Kai released his trademark sigh.

"Tyson," Kai coolly spoke. "Untie me."

Tyson crossed his arms. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I said so."

"How do I know you won't do something funny?"

"I promise I won't."

"Hmmm…" Tyson thought. Well, Tyson rationalized that the teen suffered enough. Maybe it was time to free him. After all, Kai earned his freedom by singing the song! Remembering Kai sing forced Tyson to snicker.

"…"

"I think you should free him, Tyson." Max turned to his friend. Tossing away the scissors, Max approached Kai and returned his scarf.

"…Thanks."

Kai decided to not destroy Max as his scarf was returned to him in one piece.

"Do you promise that you won't hit me when you're free?" Tyson asked.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Tyson wagged his pinky finger.

Kai sighed. "How am I supposed to do the pinky promise when my hands are tied behind my back?"

"Ah right, good point."

Tyson walked around Kai and untied him. Somehow, Hilary had the gut feeling Kai wasn't going to keep his word. Kenny thought so too. Doing the smart thing, they both left the room in fear of their own hides. Cloth fell on the floor. Kai slowly stood up wrapping his scarf back around his neck. Ah, it's good to feel weight on his shoulders again. Rubbing his wrists, he looked around the room, meeting the gazes of: Max, Mariah, Lee and… Tyson.

"Hey Tyson," Kai called out. "Come here."

"Huh?"

Skipping over to Kai, Tyson momentarily lowered his guard and—_**WHAM!**_ Kai delivered the strongest head butt he mustered to Tyson's three inch thick forehead! The navy-haired teen fell into Max's arms. Kai shot daggers at Lee then at Mariah. Well, those two could be forgiven since they really didn't do anything except for being here in the first place. The Wong siblings shall remain alive… for now. Next was Max. At the moment, Kai couldn't think of a suitable punishment. He too, shall remain alive… for now. Hilary and Kenny? The only punishment he could do to them was burn lots of books and maybe keep Dizzi hostage for awhile. Yeah, that sounds just about right.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tyson groan. Cue exit with a smirk on his face. Maybe he lost pieces of his dignity today but head butting Tyson was the best medicine so far.

* * *

An hour later Tyson wobbled back home with the aid of the Wong siblings. Wobbling through the dojo gates, he made his way to the back where as expected, Kai sat crossed leg and eyes shut. Rubbing his forehead, Tyson scowled. Ever so quietly, Tyson crept up on Kai step by step waiting to jump his prey. Crunching on dried grass, Tyson pounced. Kai scooted to the side. Hearing the sound of Tyson face planting into the floorboards was music to Kai's ears.

"**Hiwatari!**" Tyson bellowed.

"Hm?" Kai responded, his eyes closed.

"**What the hell?**" Tyson slowly pushed himself up. Standing in front of Kai, Tyson was going to give him one of his famous ultimatums. "**What the hell was the head butt for anyway?**"

"For making me sing." Kai replied.

"**But you lost!**" Tyson whined. "**You lost fair and square!**"

"…It's your fault."

"**My fault? How is it my fault?**" Tyson exploded, waving his arms in the air like a madman.

Kai opened an eye but didn't reply. A bump already began to form on Tyson's forehead. Excellent. As Tyson continued to rant, Kai's patience began to thin but he continued to remain silent. Without thinking, Tyson accidently swiped through Kai's well combed hair. Time to go boom approaches.

"Tyson."

"**Whaaaaaaaaaat?**"

"Good night."

Tyson blinked. Even before Tyson replied, Tyson was knocked onto the floorboards once again and this time, out cold. Rubbing his fist, Kai smirked. Oh, how many years he waited to punch Tyson in the face. It was safe to say the feeling satisfied him greatly. Just like the wind, Kai left the dojo humming a tune, walking down empty streets satisfied with himself. Years of patience really paid off.

* * *

A month later, Kai was in Moscow. Why? Because he felt like it. Meeting up with his old teammates, they decided to hit the city in order to do something 'fun'. Tala lead the group through the bustling streets of Moscow as strong winds passed them. Turning a corner, they walked down an alley. Odd, Kai thought, he didn't know about this alley before. Looking around, Kai noticed the rest of the team was unusually quiet. Usually Bryan and Ian would be fussing over the last piece of chocolate and Spencer would be the referee. Today, none of that. Something wasn't right.

"Tala, where are we going?"

"To a bar," the redhead replied.

"Does this bar have a name?" Kai questioned.

"You'll see."

Kai was not convinced. At the corner of his eye, Kai noticed Ian's eyes never left his smartphone. From the looks of it, he was browsing YouTube, again. Geez, that boy never leaves that site no matter the situation. It amused Kai to the point Ian hasn't tripped on anything yet. To his left, Bryan kept on humming unknown tunes. Spencer, as usual remained silent.

"We're here," Tala announced. Turning to a steel door, Tala knocked three times.

A small slot in the door opened. "Password?"

"Blitzkrieg,"

The door snapped open. The boys walked in and to Kai's horror, it was… it was…

"Hey!" Bryan's voice exploded. "This is a karaoke bar!"

Kai facepalmed. _Why… Why me._

Tala turned around to his former teammate. "We heard that you enjoyed karaoke so I thought you can do it here too."

"I hate you guys."

"Sing now, hate later!" Bryan said gleefully, pushing Kai forward.

It was that moment Ian smirked. Ripping his gaze from his smartphone, Ian held the phone in front of Kai's eyes. Pressing play, Kai watched a video of himself bound to the chair and singing _My Heart Will Go On._ It didn't take a genius to figure out a vein popped on the side of Kai's face.

"Kenny sent it to us," Spencer said quietly. "He said Tyson told him to record it and post it up."

"…"

Successfully pushing Kai into a chair, Tala immediately grabbed a microphone and dropped it into Kai's lap. Kai frowned.

"So, how about singing that song for us, singing diva?"


End file.
